Mauvaises habitudes
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku avait toujours eu un tas de mauvaises habitudes.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Deku avait toujours eu un tas de mauvaises habitudes. Katsuki qui était son ami d'enfance les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il marmonnait souvent dans sa barbe pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Cela n'avait pas changé avec le temps et, cela continuait d'agacer Katsuki.

Il avait aussi toujours eu tendance à suivre Katsuki comme un petit chien. Il l'observait et, s'inspirait de lui pendant les combats. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Deku passait toujours son temps à le copier. Depuis le temps, Katsuki s'y était habitué. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le changer.

Il prenait aussi beaucoup de notes sur tous les héros et vilains qu'il rencontrait. Bien sûr, il en avait aussi sur Katsuki. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment c'était possible mais, le nerd avait au moins trois cahiers sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire là-dedans ? Katsuki n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Il avait aussi une collection impressionnante sur All Might. En fait, il ne collectionnait pas uniquement des goodies de son idole. Il en avait aussi pas mal sur les autres héros donc leurs collègues qui avaient été dans leur classe. Il en avait aussi beaucoup sur Katsuki. Un peu trop même.

Deku avait aussi une forte tendance à se briser les os en utilisant son alter. Cela avait commencé quand il était au lycée. Deku se s'était poussé à utiliser son alter qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore à cette époque, pour pouvoir sauver les autres. Cela allait bien mieux depuis qu'il était devenu un héro. Il avait appris à maîtriser One for all. Katsuki avait cependant dû le chercher à l'hôpital à plusieurs reprises.

Il se laisser aussi facilement submerger par ses émotions. Deku avait toujours été un grand sensible. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour pleurer. A chaque fois, c'était à Katsuki de le consoler quand il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Au moins, le nerd attendait d'être chez eux pour pleurer.

Katsuki connaissait donc bien les mauvaises habitudes du nerd. Il avait appris à faire avec. Malgré cela, Deku avait encore trouvé le moyen de le surprendre. Déjà pour ses marmonnements, il ne le faisait pas que pendant le journée. Katsuki avait déjà été réveillé à plusieurs reprises par le nerd. Cet idiot parlait aussi quand il dormait.

Puis, il y avait une autre très mauvaise habitude que Katsuki n'avait découvert qu'une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble. De toutes celles du nerd, c'était sans doute celle qui lui causait le plus de problèmes.

La première fois que Deku lui avait ramené un chien qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue, Katsuki n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient. Le pauvre malheureux avait été abandonné par ses anciens maîtres. Ils pouvaient bien le garder avec eux. Surtout que le petit teckel était adorable. Katsuki ne l'aurait pas reconnu devant ses collègues mais, il craquait devant les animaux.

Puis Deku en avait ramené un second quelques semaines plus tard. Pour cette fois Katsuki n'avait rien dit non plus. Ils pouvaient très bien prendre un deuxième chien. Cela n'avait donc pas été un problème pour lui.

Au troisième, Katsuki s'était dit que cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il aimait bien les chiens mais, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans élevage, non plus. Il avait quand même accepté l'animal.

Deku n'en avait pas fini, cependant. Il avait trouvé le moyen de lui en ramener un quatrième.

"Bon, cette fois ça suffit, Deku !" avait fini par lui dire Katsuki. "Tu peux pas ramener tous les chiens errants que tu trouves !"

S'il continuait comme ça, leur appartement allait ressembler à un chenil.

"Mais Kacchan, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tous seul dans la rue !" Deku lui tendit le petit chiot noir qui lui faisait de gros yeux. "En plus, il t'aime déjà !"

Encore une fois, Katsuki avait craqué et avait accepté l'animal. Depuis, lui et Deku était les heureux propriétaires de Zero, Lord, Explosion et Murder. Le problème étant qu'il fallait s'en occuper. Katsuki avait été obligé d'engager quelqu'un pour le faire quand ils étaient en mission.

Il aimait beaucoup leurs chiens mais, il espérait que Deku perdrait cette mauvaise habitude. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'en avoir plus.

"Kacchan ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé en rentrant !" fit la voix plein de joie de son compagnon.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soit pas encore un chien ! On en a assez comme ça !"

"Non, ce n'est pas un chien !"

Quand Deku le retrouva dans le salon, il avait un chaton dans les bras.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux, foutu nerd ?"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
